A Little Change of Direction
by KatnissandPrimWeasley
Summary: A Potter in Slytherin! How could it be?


A/N: Right, well, my house lost power for 5 days from Sandy and we just got it back on Saturday. The first thing I did when it turned on was write this fic in celebration. So, here ya go! Criticism is welcome, please review!

Disclaimer: Obviously not.

-Prim

* * *

"Slytherin!"

Feeling very depressed indeed, Albus Severus Potter trudged to the table adorned with green and silver. Whispers swept the Great Hall like wildfire- "A Potter in Slytherin! How could it be?"- but it did not register in Albus' mind. He sat down and rested his head on the table.

"Take me home, now," he mumbled under his breath, but the pale, blonde boy to his left heard him.

The boy tapped Albus on the shoulder. He turned in his seat slightly to face him.

"Scorpius Malfoy," said the boy, and stuck out his hand.

Albus picked up his head slightly. "You're a Malfoy?" he said, and shook Scorpius' hand uncertainly.

Scorpius rested his head on his right hand. "Yes... And we're not all bad!" he added. "We've changed, trust me." He smiled.

Albus hesitated, then smiled back. He pushed his dark hair out of his green eyes.

"Anyway, I know how you feel," continued Scorpius. "I almost wanted Gryffindor, just to prove my family wrong. I don't like all of this house rivalry."

Albus nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess... I guess your sorting is kind of over-rated. You can always be friends with people from other houses... Right?"

"Exactly," confirmed Scorpius. He glanced up to the Sorting Hat, where "Tretton, Athena" was made a Ravenclaw. (How fitting.)

"I was just hoping to be with my brother James, he's a Gryffindor," said Albus. "But- oh look, there's my cousin Rose Weasley-" he pointed to the front of the hall, where a redheaded girl was standing after being Sorted ("RAVENCLAW!")- "I guess we'll be one of those families." Albus smiled.

Scorpius inclined his head. "I wouldn't mind, to be honest," he muttered. "This family needs some diversity, really, Slytherin for ages... I'll make sure my kid gets Gryffindor, see how Dad likes it..."

Albus laughed. Up at the front, the stool on which he had just sat was carried away by a teacher. "My family's Gryffindor as far back as I know," he began counting on his fingers, "my mum, my dad, my brother, both sets of grandparents, all sets of great-grandparents... I think you get the idea," he finished.

There was silence for a moment, in which neither boy spoke. The gleeful chatter from the students around them seemed prominent.

"Also," said Scorpius suddenly, "I hate all the mayhem over blood status. _I_ don't think it matters. My dad said he finally came to his senses after he left school, realized that muggle-borns aren't all bad. Oh look, food," he added, and began eating.

Ablus suppressed a laugh. "Maybe it would be best if there were no Houses. After all, we were meant to be united." He picked up his fork and knife and started on his chicken.

Scorpius nodded and swallowed, then said, "I think that, too, sometimes. Maybe this will be the year."

•••••••••

At the staff table, Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Slughorn, the potions master, were deep in conversation.

"A Potter and a Malfoy," said McGonagall quietly, eyeing the raven-haired boy and the platinum-haired boy at the Slytherin table. "That's a first."

"Oho, my dear Minerva!" said Slughorn jovially. "It's all about friendship, inter-house unity, you know, overcoming our differences... This could be the year Slytherin House finally sheds its bad reputation!" In his excitement, he knocked over his goblet of wine. It spread steadily down the tablecloth, staining it red.

"My bad! Scourgify," he chuckled, waving his wand. The deep red stain disappeared.

"Why yes, Horace," continued McGonagall, still quietly, "it is a bit odd, though, you don't think? Today alone, a Potter in Slytherin, a Weasley in Ravenclaw, a Zabini in _Hufflepuff,_ my goodness..."

"Ah, well, a little change of direction can't hurt!" Slughorn chuckled. "It's about time, I believe... After all, we- the Wizarding world, that is- cannot progress in our knowledge without progressing first in good old unbiased friendship!" With that, he began eating some crystallized pineapple.

McGonagall perched her glasses on the end of her nose. "Who said that, may I ask?"

Slughorn laughed. "I did, my dear!"


End file.
